I Will Always Love You
by Black Angel Of Berlin
Summary: Spamano,Gerita,USUK Second FF!


_Ring Ring Ring Ring RI—_"What do you want Veneziano?" Romano growled.

"Ve- Just wanted to see what you were doing, Romano."

"Romano, you should be nicer to Ita- he is your brother after all."

Romano had the phone on speaker, as he usually does.

"Oh, I see. So you're with Spain- ve." Italy let out a giggle

Romano blushed. "Yeah, so I'm with the tomato bastard, what's new?" He blushed even more when he said that. All of the sudden Spain walked in, and was laughing like an idiot when he saw Romano.

"_Mi tomate_, look at your curl! It's shaped like a heart! How cute! Why does it do that?"

"Ve- Our curls start to take forms of hearts when we see someone we love."

Shit. Veneziano was still on the other end of the line. Dammit, why did he just tell Spain that?

"Shut up, Veneziano."_ Click. _He hung up on me? No, it must have been the potato bastard.

"So, when you see someone you love, huh? Interesting." Spain had this goofy smile on his face.

Shit. Now I have to explain this to Spain. What if he doesn't love me back? What if he laughs at me? What if-

He was interrupted by Spain's lips being pressed against his own. He immediately blushed, and immediately after that, he kissed back. Spain licked his lower lip, asking permission for access. Romano opened his mouth without a single hesitation. They had to come back for air, and neither were very happy about it. 'Damn lungs,' Romano thought.

Spain smiled "And now you see that _ti amo_, too." This surprised the Italian. Spain always said those words in Spanish, and that was back when he was a kid.

Romano brought out a small but rare smile and said _"Te amo, tomate bastardo."_

* * *

"Germanyyyyyyyyyyyy! I'm scaaaared!"

"What's wrong, Italy?" Normally he wouldn't be concerned, but lately he'd been feeling… well… _soft _around Italy.

"I-was-a-at-h-home-t-talking-t-to-F-F-_Fratello-_w-when-t-the-p-power went out!" he said between sobs. "Germany, there was no reason for the lights to go out! I paid the bill, there's no storm, and the box is perfectly fine! Can I please please _please _stay with you tonight?"

"Alright. Sure, Italy, you can stay for tonight. I'll just go check it out tomorrow."

"Thank you sooooo much!" Italy tackled him with a hug, and Germany blushed.

"So…ummm… would you like to go to bed now? It's pretty late."

"What? Oh, yeah, sure."

So, they went off to bed. When, suddenly, the Italian's iPod started playing "I Will Always Love You," and Germany wasn't quite sure why. Italy only ever listened to Italian music, so why he had that song was a mystery to him… until now.

"Hey, um, Doitsu?"

"Yes, Italia?"

"I need to tell you something…"

The Italian was on the verge of tears, and this did not please Germany.

"Why so upset, Italy?"

"I'm just not sure if you agree…"

"On what?"

"…The way I feel about you." Italy opened his eyes for the first time in about a year or two.

"…And how do you feel about me…?"

"I-I-I-Ich liebe dich…" Italy had been taking German lessons, and for some reason, he had been practicing those words, claiming they were really hard, even though they were fairly easy. Now he knew the real reason.

"…Ti amo, Italy…"

Italy gasped. Germany didn't speak Italian very often, and when he did, it was to get his attention. It definitely worked this time. He smiled, and closed the distance between the two.

* * *

"Bloody git! Watch where you're going!" America had been going somewhere, and in a hurry, when he ran into England.

"I am so sorry England! I didn't mean to! I'm just in a rush…" America trailed off, not wanting to tell England where he was going.

"Where? Maybe I can take you there."

Shit. I can't tell him! "Ummmm… no, I'm almost there, actually. So, bye!" America turned around to leave, when he felt a hand take a tight grip on to his wrist.

"America, something's wrong. What's going on? And don't lie, because you're not any good at it."

Since when did England get so strong? "I can't tell you. But don't worry, I'm worried for good reasons, okay?"

"How in the bloody hell can you be worried for good reasons? I'm not letting you leave until you tell me."

America grinned as he came up with a plan to delay this. "How about I show you instead? Meet me at the hotel at 7:30. You'll see what I mean."

"Which hotel? It's kind of important to tell me."

America just grinned even more. "You know. The one you first took me to? It was in 1792. You remember, right?"

Of course he remembered. It was the first meeting they had since The Revolutionary War. When England realized he loved America. And America realized he loved England. Too bad they didn't know they had the same feelings for each other.

_7:30, at the hotel_

"America! Where are you…?" England was beginning to think America was ditching him when he suddenly popped out of the elevator.

"England! There you are! Come here! I want to show you something!"

England reluctantly followed America deeper into the hotel. When they finally reached their destination, England was both shocked ad mortified. Was America playing some sort of prank? There were roses strewn across the floor, and there was a man playing a violin near a dinner table… set up for two?

"…America if this is some sort of prank-" He was cut off by lips being pressed against his own. His eyes widened in shock when he realized who it was, but then he relaxed into the kiss, and pressed back. When they had to come up for air, England muttered something incoherent.

"What'd ya say, England?" America asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I said I loved you, you bloody git!" England replied, clearly embarrassed.

"Awww, England, I'm glad you said that, cuz that's why I made this for the two of us!"

"You think I don't know that? I'm not daft!"

America just chuckled, and led him over to the dinner table.

* * *

AN: So, did ya like it? I hope so! Read and review, pwease~! 


End file.
